Only You
by Sarah Gail
Summary: Naruto finds that he is the only one Sasuke can trust, and in knowing so, finds comfort. [Oneshot, AU, NaruSasu]


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor the characters from it. I make no money from this writing.**

* * *

I've known Sasuke since we were in diapers.

He's always been the quiet type, even when he was a kid. It was because of his silence that he was picked on in school. He seemed like an easy target. I mean, I was given a lot of crap in school, too. But I never let people go too far. If you said my hair looked dumb or something, I wouldn't go and sock you in the face for it, but if you "went there." That was different. I would feel inclined to punch you right in the mouth.

Sasuke didn't seem like the type to actually fight, though. He'd let people talk shit and while no one has actually beaten him up, they've said some pretty cruel things to him. He was hurt by them, but he didn't show it. He seemed to prefer holding things in, trying his best to ignore it and act like it never happened, but he obviously couldn't see the damage that he was causing himself just by doing that. I tried sticking up for him several times, but he'd always tell me to shut my mouth and drop it.

So, like an idiot, I did.

I shouldn't have. I should'a stepped in and taught him to fight for himself or something, but he seemed so adamant about distancing himself as far away from the harsh words as possible. It was obvious he didn't like the conflict, but I'm a firm believer that sometimes, you gotta get pissed. You gotta get angry, and take a stand. Otherwise, nothing would change or get better for anyone. I don't like hating people, no. Hate is not progressive, but how are you supposed to show someone you care or feel strongly about something if you just sit and surround yourself with an aura of apathetic silence?

I tried to tell him that once, but he merely shook his head. He didn't like conflict. Didn't like people. I was probably the only person he actually talked to, since we had known each other for so long. Also, I was persistent. He had tried to distance himself from me once, but I quickly nipped that in the bud. I invaded his personal space more than a few times, but I managed to get it drilled into his head that I wasn't going anywhere. After a while, he grew to accept that. He trusted me. Still does.

His father died when he was about ten, and things became harder for him after that. His family had never been filthy rich. They made enough for all they needed and a little more, but after his dad passed away, his mother was left to handle everything on her own. Late nights as a nurse and she babysat on the side. His older brother stuck around a little while after he had graduated from high school to help with their income, but he eventually had to move away for college. He still sends the occasional check every now and then when he has the extra money, even though their mother always seems to feel guilty for accepting them.

But I always figured that Sasuke's fear of conflict and people came from his own father, even when the man was alive. He was a good father, I guess. Fed and clothed his kids, never hit his wife or nothing, but he was pretty distant himself. I remember a time when I stayed the night at their house, and Sasuke had gotten into an argument with his brother about his inability to close the hall door or something. It had escalated somehow, I can't really remember all that was said. Something about how Sasuke liked his room cold, and the warm air from the living room screwing up the temperature of his room? Something like that. His brother didn't seem to understand why that was such a big deal. I was just standing in the doorway of the hall awkwardly, wondering when we were gonna go back to playing video games.

But their father had come in from work at that moment, saw them fighting, and rolled his eyes. He didn't yell, but his tone of voice was enough to shut them up and lay out an even more awkward air in the room. The man may not have hit his kids, but he had a tendency to belittle them. He'd curse a few times. Tell them they were acting like "stupid shits." Tell Sasuke to "grow the fuck up." Things like that.

It... bothered me, to say the least.

My parents cursed a few times, yeah, but not as often as Sasuke's father. The man was in a constant state of anger. Always stressed. Sure, the fight was dumb, but there are better ways to handle a situation. I mean, the man called his youngest son a "pussy" numerous times. That's not the best term of endearment for your child. I would be standing right there, too. Hearing and watching silently, unsure of what to do. I could feel my best friend's humiliation and distress thicken around him.

That's where I think Sasuke's problems stemmed from.

He started to feel ashamed of himself.

Every little mistake he made, he'd feel terrible. Even the slightest bit of criticism would upset him enough to make him lock himself in his room and lay on his bed in complete silence, a distant and hurt look on his face. He would dwell on his past mistakes. He wasn't a perfectionist, but he started to cut himself away from the source of his criticism: people.

I guess you could say he has social anxiety. That's the best term I could think of. He's always afraid of messing up and making himself look like an idiot. Always paranoid about what people think of him, even me.

It's not like his father ever apologized. Even after the man died, Sasuke never really got the closure he needed. Never got the acceptance of his father. Never got the assurance he needed from the man that had laid this burden on him, even though he was the man that was supposed to teach him how to fend for himself and have confidence.

That's why I felt bad for doing what Sasuke said. I felt bad for turning my head and keeping my mouth shut. I ain't his father, but I should have stepped in and filled the shoes somehow.

* * *

I stepped up onto the front porch of a rather small, white house, trying not to pay too much attention to the muggy air around me. It was summer, and the season itself was rather uncomfortable where we lived. It'd rain a lot, but still manage to be so hot that you'd break out into a sweat after just two minutes of being outside. This house was not much better, though. I knocked a few times, waiting for an answer. I heard footsteps and voices coming from inside as I waited patiently, turning my head to look down at a scruffy-looking cat. The animal looked up at me, hissed, and darted under the porch. Must have been new. Sasuke's mother always seemed to attract stray animals, since she'd put out food for them all around town.

I jerked my head back up as the wooden door opened. Said woman smiled at me, eyes tired, then opened the screen door and stepped aside so I could walk in.

"Naruto," she said before clearing her throat and closing the doors behind me. "Nice to see you."

"Nice to see you, too. Babysittin' today?"

I turned to face her, only to see a small girl suddenly standing beside her. The girl looked at me, then turned and held up a pair of car keys. Sasuke's mother took those keys and smiled down at the girl briefly before looking back to me. "I was," she said under a chuckle, then turned and opened the door again, letting the girl walk ahead towards her car. "I have to take her home, now."

"Is Sasuke here?"

A dumb question. I knew he was. She nodded, anyway.

"He's... in his room." She motioned towards the little girl outside and I nodded in understanding. The woman smiled and stepped outside, offering a soft goodbye before closing both doors. I stood still and stared at where she was standing for a brief moment, then slowly turned to look at another door entirely.

Closed, most likely locked. No light on, no sound coming from behind it. He was either asleep or listening to music or on the computer. I frowned and moved to sit on the sofa, breathing a soft sigh of relief when I sat right in the air conditioner's line of fire. I leaned back and lowered my gaze to the floor, waiting. If Sasuke was doing any of the things he usually does, walking in would startle him, and then he'd be pissed at me. Sure, he'd be startled by just walking out and seeing me on the couch, but at least I wouldn't have invaded his space. That's usually what pisses him off the most.

I must have sat there for about five minutes, but I was already feeling a bit bored and sleepy. Just as my eyes were about to droop to a close, they snapped open when I heard the sound of a door creaking open. I turned my head slowly to see Sasuke poke his head out from behind his door. His gaze settled on me, and I couldn't tell if he was irritated or indifferent about my presence. We stared at each other for what felt like another five minutes before he looked around the room and spoke softly.

"Are they still here?"

I shook my head. "Your mom took the kid back home."

Sasuke muttered some small sound of confirmation, then stepped into the living room. He closed the door quickly behind him, hand still on the knob. "Why are you here?"

"Just thought we could hang out or somethin'. Been forever."

"Oh."

He blinked once, slowly, then stepped away from his door and moved into the kitchen. He was still in his night clothes. Black t-shirt and dark green pajama bottoms. Hair in a bit of disarray. He usually never took the time to take care of himself, not since he graduated. I'm behind him, still one year of high school left. I heard him open the fridge, some plastic rustling, and then the fridge closed. He walked back into the living room, bottle of juice in hand, and sat next to me on the couch. Judging from the bags under his eyes, I figured he hadn't slept at all the night before. He usually goes a day or two without sleep before finally crashing. I blinked and turned my head to look at the TV, even though it wasn't on. He twisted the cap off of his juice, then takes a sip.

"You sleep at all?"

He didn't answer right away.

"No."

Another sip. He sounded defensive. I scoffed and shifted to sit up straight, the fabric of the couch rustling beneath me. "I ain't gonna ostracize you or something. Just worried about you." He didn't say anything to that, but I could feel his irritation. He took another sip of his juice and screwed the cap back onto the bottle before lowering it to the floor. He leaned back, trying to look relaxed, but it was obvious he was tense. I frowned for a second, then smiled and leaned in closer to him. He stiffened even more, keeping his gaze locked on his knees.

"Wanna go to the arcade or somethin' later? I might could get Sakura to go with us."

"I don't know her well enough."

"What?" I practically whined. "We've both known her since middle school."

"I don't really like her, though. She annoys me."

That irked me a bit, but I shifted to face the other, leg propped up on the seat of the couch. I rested my arm on the back, frowning at him. "How does she annoy you?"

"...She talks. Behind my back. I just don't like her."

I made a face at that, nose scrunching up just a bit. I had never heard her say anything bad about Sasuke, just that he needed to get out more. Then again, that'd be enough to make Sasuke's trust in her waver. He was odd to me for that. I've always told him that to his face, though not constantly. He'd look down in shame or something, but he never cut me loose or anything.

"She does not," I managed to say. "She just misses you."

"She never comes over like you do."

I blinked, and he seemed to stumble over his thoughts. He leaned down and picked up his juice, then stood. He moved over to his door and opened it, and I stood and followed him. He groaned and pushed me back lightly. "Don't," he muttered, keeping the door cracked with his hand. "It's hot and I haven't really cleaned it."

"Tch. My room is always a big mess. I don't care."

He narrowed his eyes at me, but sighed and opened the door. We both stepped inside and I squinted, looking around. It wasn't that bad, especially compared to my room. A few clothes on the floor, an unmade bed, and a couple of empty juice bottles on his desk. I gave him an incredulous look, but he sighed heavily and sat down on his bed. I moved to close the door, but he stopped me.

"Leave it open. I want the cold air to come in."

I nodded and pushed the door open entirely, then moved to sit on his office chair, rolling back just slightly before slowly twisting from side-to-side. He watched me look around, hunched over a bit with a subtle look of embarrassment on his face. I stared at a poster on the wall, then grinned and fanned myself with my hand. "Sheesh, you weren't lying about it bein' hot in here." He shifted and turned to push his blanket over to the other side of his bed, then moved backwards a bit and brought his legs up to sit cross-legged. I continued to grin.

"I bet this weather is hell for you. I know you like the cold better."

"Yeah," he said, pausing before he spoke again. "You like autumn."

"Yeah, in the middle. Not too hot, not too cold."

My grin dimmed down to a smile and he nodded once, moving his hands together so he could rub at his thumb. He asked me to pass him his phone, and I did. He scooted over further on his bed, then laid down. I took the hint and kicked off my shoes, then climbed into bed, as well, laying on my back beside him. I laced my fingers over my stomach and watched as he brought up a video he wanted me to see. He moved the phone over some so I could see the screen better and hit "play."

This was how I knew Sasuke trusted me so much. He shared things with me. We played video games together. Games that he liked. We watched videos and movies he liked. Listened to music he liked. This was how I knew he trusted me more than anybody else. He never revealed his interests to anyone else. He was too afraid of being judged. With me, he knew I wouldn't make fun of him for anything. But I knew he _wanted_ someone to share these things with. He wanted to talk and interact with people, he was just to afraid to. He'd show me everything he ever stumbled upon, because I was the only person who would listen. We'd watch at least ten videos at a time, listen to ten songs or more, but I really didn't mind. I'd laugh and enjoy everything he showed me. In a sense, I was kinda cocky, I guess. It felt good being the person he trusted most, being the person he shared everything with.

I won't deny it, if he started getting close to someone else, I'd be jealous at first.

I turned my head to stare at him as he watched the video, his dark eyes lidded tiredly. My gaze moved over his face, studying it. For some reason, I wanted to cry. My chest ached. I guess it was just knowing what he went through, and knowing that he was given a burden so heavy that he had to limit his trust to only me.

My throat tightened a bit, and a light burn ran up from my sinuses to the space behind my eyes. I took in a deep breath, trying to subdue the feeling of wanting to cry. He turned his head to look at me, brows furrowed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I croaked out, then cleared my throat without need. He quirked a brow, pausing the video and lowering his phone.

"What's wrong," he tried again.

I sighed and turned my head to look at the ceiling. He kept his gaze on me, which only served to make me more uncomfortable. We laid in a brief silence, the only sound coming from the soft buzz of the air conditioner in the living room. He seemed to grow tired of waiting, so I spoke.

"I just don't want anything bad to happen to you."

I saw his expression contort into one of confusion from the corner of my eye. "I mean," I started, then sighed again. "I care about you."

More silence. I heard him shift against the sheets as he tried to get comfortable all over again. He moved his gaze to the ceiling, as well. An awkward stillness settled. Sasuke never was one for expressing fondness, and he didn't seem to take it from others well, either. I felt kinda lame at that moment, but I also felt like that needed to be said.

I do care about him. I don't want him to hurt.

I opened my mouth, only to close it and sigh through my nose. After a moment, I finally turned onto my side and scooted closer to him. He didn't make any attempt to move away, but he did tense up, refusing to look at me. I almost backed away, but instead I found myself sliding on top of him, propping myself up on my elbows. His eyes widened, his face looking distressed. Cheeks blushing. He looked down to stare at my chest, and I could tell he was breathing heavily from the way his chest moved up and down so quickly. I frowned and leaned down, touching my forehead to his.

I was just as nervous, face just as red, but I also knew that Sasuke was probably close to having a heart attack. He seemed to try melting into the bed, pressing himself deeper into the mattress in an attempt to get away. The realization that I was probably screwing everything up hit me, so I muttered a soft "sorry" and kissed the corner of his mouth. He stiffened even more, eyes squinted. A soft grunt left his throat, signaling his discomfort, so I tried to compromise by moving that kiss to his jaw. He seemed to relax a bit at that. He talked between clenched teeth.

"What are you doing?"

I didn't know what to say, so I didn't answer. That frustrated him a bit. I kissed his neck.

And he made a sound that fell somewhere between a whimper and a moan.

I couldn't help but crack a smile, then kiss the pale flesh again.

"Stop," he commanded, voice cracking. I shook my head, and he ordered me to stop again. I chuckled and shook my head, moving to press my cheek against his. He growled, but didn't make any moves to shove me off or anything. My smile shifted into a frown, eyes closing. He muttered, finally relaxing against me.

More silence, and somewhere between that silence, he had moved his arms under my own, hooking those pale limbs over my shoulders and pulling me closer. I didn't open my eyes to see his expression, but I felt a genuine, comfortable closeness between the two of us. Something I always felt with Sasuke, just by watching movies and listening to music and such, but this was that feeling amplified. A mutual understanding, a fondness, a warmth. An emotion. Something I'm sure we both felt, and I liked it – a lot.

We laid like that for a while, and just as I felt like I was close to falling asleep against the brunette, I heard him speak in a quiet tone of voice, as if he only wanted me to hear.

"You're the only one I trust."

I smiled again. Tired, but invested.

"Only me?"

He didn't answer right away, but there was no hesitation. I merely waited patiently. His grip on me tightened, his answer coming out as a low whisper.

"Only you."


End file.
